


Control

by krikkiter68



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Games, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: Sam sets Malcolm a challenge.





	Control

“That…” Malcolm murmured, between kisses, “is…a…very…good bet…”

Sam broke away and smiled at him. She inclined her head towards the door.

“Locked?”

“Locked.”

Malcolm grinned at her, then walked over to his desk and leaned against it. Sam undid the top button of her white blouse, then the second. He nodded encouragingly at her and she smiled back, undoing button after button until the swell of her cleavage, boosted by her black Wonderbra, was clearly visible. Then she undid the bottom buttons and tied the loose ends of her blouse underneath her breasts, exposing the wonderful smooth skin of her abdomen.

“Sam, darlin’,” Malcolm intoned, “put on a show fer me.”

Sam opened a drawer in Malcolm’s desk, reached for her bag and drew out her lipstick and a miniature mirror, observed herself, slicking her mouth with crimson. Putting them down on the desk, she looked Malcolm in the eyes as she reached behind her, and let down her wonderful, silky dark hair. Malcolm’s eyes narrowed.

“On the chair, love,” he murmured.

She grinned as she stalked over on her stratospheric heels, pausing to open the drawer once more and pull out her long, purple silicon vibrator. Then she pulled Malcolm’s big, leather wing-backed chair over to the centre of the office, laid her vibrator on it, and then slowly, slowly pulled up her tight black pencil skirt, to reveal her wonderful long legs, right up to her black stocking tops. He gave her a tight smile and nodded.

Sam knelt on Malcolm’s marvellously comfortable chair, knees spread wide, and he watched as she caressed herself, running her fingers through her hair, over her barely-covered breasts, her abdomen, then down to her crotch. Malcolm caught a glimpse of her black suspenders and smiled.

“Ye remembered,” he murmured. “Good. Now…”

It was so still in the office that they could both hear their hearts pounding. Malcolm thrilled as he saw Sam biting her lower lip, saw her dark eyes shining, irises consumed by black. He knew she loved this game every bit as much as he did.

“Lean back, love. Lean against the chair back. Let me see.”

She did, and his grin turned wicked as her skirt rode up higher.

“Nae knickers. Good gurl. Now, turn on the vibrator and hold it against ye.”

Sam turned it on, and he heard the whirring, his cock jumping as he heard her resulting gasp.

“Thaaat’s it. Now, get that skirt out of the way, love. Let me fuckin’ see everything.”

She leaned back further, spread wider, enjoying the sight of his cheeks flushing.

“Jesus Christ, love, that’s fuckin’ gorgeous. I can fuckin’ see how wet ye are. Tell me, love. Is your cunt enjoying that?”

Sam let out a moan that practically made Malcolm burst through his trousers in response.

“Ohh, Sam, ye smell wonderful. Go on. Rub yerself on that naughty toy of yours. Ye deserve a treat, love.”

Reaching up with her free hand to pinch at first one pebbled nipple, then the other, Sam started to ride the length of her vibrator until it was shining, her sighs rising in intensity. Malcolm noted the flushing of her upper chest, the belladonna-brightness of her eyes, and knew she was close.

“Sam, love. D’ye want tae fuck yerself? Want tae come? Tell me, sweetheart.”

She nodded.

“Go right ahead, darlin’. I’m watchin’.”

Hand shaking, Sam slid her vibrator deep inside her soaking cunt, feeling Malcolm’s gaze burning against her skin as she did so. Wider and wider she spread, every sinew tightening and tightening, until she came, hard and fast, gushing, gasping and sprawling against the leather, trembling uncontrollably.

Malcolm waited until she had slumped backwards, utterly sated, then walked up to the chair, bent down and kissed her. He grinned down at her exhausted, blissful expression, breathing in her wonderful, musky, all-pervading scent.

“Sounded like you enjoyed that.”

“…Yeah…I did.”

“An’ that’s not all.”

He took her hand and placed it against his covered erection. Even though he was fully clothed, Sam could feel how huge, how rock-hard he was. She smiled.

“So you accept the challenge? No coming, all day?”

“Yes, ma’am. An’ this is all fer you to play with, tonight. I’m fuckin’ looking forward tae it.”


End file.
